Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a photographing lens system, an image capturing unit and an electronic device, more particularly to a photographing lens system and an image capturing unit applicable to an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of electronic devices having camera functionalities, the demand of miniaturized optical systems has been increasing. The sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have reduced the pixel size of sensors, and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a lens structure with fewer lens elements. Due to the popularity of mobile terminals with high-end specifications, such as smartphones, wearable devices and tablet personal computers, the requirements for high resolution and image quality increase significantly. However, the conventional optical system has a narrow field of view and insufficient capability for correcting aberrations, and therefore it is unable to provide desirable image quality. Thus, there is a need to develop an optical system featuring compact size, wide field of view and high image quality.